


What's a Soulmate

by Elliotlol



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elliotlol/pseuds/Elliotlol
Summary: Ian Gallagher believes there is someone made for everyone. Mickey Milkovich believes that he is made to have nobody but his family. Can Ian change his mind about that?-Both boys parents are around and supportive
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. The Beginning

Mickey Milkovich has been friends with Lip Gallagher since they were kids. It has also been just as long since Mickey's sister Mandy has had a crush on him. Lip was a grade behind Mickey until Mickey got held back in the 7th grade, making them do 7th grade together. It was around that time when Mickey had started realizing that he was not feeling for girls as he should be. He tried to push the feelings away, but it got harder to do after Mandy became friends with Lip's brother Ian. He kept pushing the feelings away through middle school and into high school, where in freshman year he got held back again. He did not mind to much; he was in the same grade as his sister, so they had the same lunch. The only issue with it is that Ian Gallagher had a glow-up that summer. He got taller and had started working out. He became a jock and got cocky, so Mandy stopped hanging out with him.

"Hey skank." Ian said as he passed Mandy and Mickey in the hall. That had been happening since he made the football team. Mandy always had to hold onto Mickey's arm, so he did not go after him. Too bad for Ian this day she failed at doing so. Mickey walked over to Ian and grabbed him by the arm shoving him into the lockers as hard as he could. "Do not call my sister a skank. Do not talk to her at all. You think you are so high and mighty because you became a jock. Newsflash you aren't you are still that weak little kid from around the block." Ian nodded at him scared, he was taller than Mickey, but he knew that Mickey could easily beat him in a fight. Ian ran as soon as Mickey backed up. Ian did not know how he found being slammed into a locker so hot, but he did. He knew he was gay, and a top, but still. Plus, it did not help that he always found Mickey attractive.


	2. Apology Accepted

Ian had been thinking about what Mickey had said all day. It distracted him in class all the way up until lunch. He walked over to where he knew Mickey and Mandy sat at lunch under the bleachers and smiled when he realized nothing had changed. The two Milkovichs were sat under the bleacher smoking with a bag of chips between them laughing and talking. He missed being a part of that, and he knew he was out of line, so he walked over to them.

"Hey Mandy, I want to apologize. I should not have called you a skank or anything else I have been calling you since I joined the team. I liked how it felt to be popular, but I really miss you, both of you." Mandy and Mickey look at each other and make room between them. "Apology accepted Gallagher. We missed you too." Mandy says putting an arm around his waist. Mickey and Ian made eye-contact for a moment before looking away. "Hey Ian, can I come over later I need help on the English homework." Mickey says when the warning bell rings telling them it is time for class. "Yea of course, you can just walk with me after my practice if you want to wait." "Ok sounds good see you after school." Mickey says walking with Mandy to their next class.

Mickey sat in the bleachers watching Ian run his plays and work out. He would never admit to anyone that he thought Ian was hot, but he really thought so. While running his plays, Ian kept sneaking glances at Mickey. A member of his team, Brian, noticed this and hit Ian's helmet to get his attention. "He your boyfriend?" "No, just a friend. Who I happen to find very attractive." Ian says getting his water. "You should go for it; he hasn't stopped looking at you since we started. But just so you know, he is a bit old for you." Brian said laughing as he started packing up his stuff to leave. "Ha-ha very funny." Ian said walking away toward Mickey. Mickey stood up and started walking toward him. Ian turned his body around and they stared walking to Ian's in silence.


	3. Who is Your Soulmate

Ian and Mickey headed upstairs to Ian's room, which was shared by Lip and Carl. They sat down on Ian's bed and got out the English work. They had started it but soon just started talking nonsense. "Ok well what do you think about soulmates? Do you think you know yours?" Ian said completely randomly after talking about leprechauns. Mickey looked at him completely puzzled. "What's a soulmate?" He said looking at Ian who seemed to be in shock.

"Well, a soulmate is like a best friend, but more. It is someone who knows you better than anyone, even yourself. Someone who inspires you to be a better person, and believes in you before anyone else, or when nobody else will. No matter what happens, you always love that person." Mickey looked at Ian like he was crazy, there is no way anyone can fell that strongly for someone. "I don't believe in that." Mickey says. "I do, I believe there is someone out there for everyone." "Well of course you believe that Ian, you have a loving and hope filled heart. Not me. I'm not meant for anybody but family, nobody wants me."

Ian looked at Mickey in shock but when he is about to say something Fiona walks in. "Hey Mickey. Are you staying for dinner?" Mickey looks at the time and sees its almost 6:00. "No thank you Fiona. My mom is cooking tonight, and my brother is visiting." Ian stopped smiling when he heard Mickey was not staying but he sucked it up and put his smile back on. They get back to homework finishing by 6:30. Mickey starts packing his bag back up and getting ready to leave. "Thanks for the help Ian, I really needed it." "No problem at all Mick. Let me walk you out." They stand up and head to the door downstairs. Ian opens the door for Mickey and Mickey goes home. 

Once Mickey is out of the house Fiona goes up to Ian. "You like him, don't you?" "I don't know just yet." Ian says sitting at the table with his family.


	4. What is Wrong With Me

Mickey opened the door to his house and immediately went to his room. He sat on his bed and grabbed a book. His mom walked in and smiled sitting on the bed. She always knew when something was wrong, motherly instincts. Mickey laid his head on her shoulder and started to cry. Laura rubbed circles into his back and just held him while he cried. She knew something was wrong because he hated crying in front of other people including his mom. She waited for him to talk not wanting to make him more upset.

"What's wrong with me mom?" Mickey asks when he calmed down. "What are you talking about Mikhailo?" Laura asks. "I think I like boys the way I'm supposed to like girls. I don't know why I do. I also don't know if it's ok to feel like this." Laura is quiet for a moment before wrapping her arms around him. "There is nothing wrong with you, and it is ok to feel like this. Everyone in this family will support you and love you no matter what." Mickey smiles tears still falling down his face. He gets up and walks out into the living room where the rest of his family is.

"What's wrong Mick?" Terry asks. "I just needed to tell you all something. I already told mom because I did not know if it were ok to feel this or if you guys would be ok with it. I like boys how I am supposed to like girls. I am gay." Mickey says calmly tears still falling. Terry gets up and hugs Mickey. "Thank you for telling us." His dad says when he lets go. Next it was the siblings turn to hug him. "Hey Mick guess what." Mandy says as she sits down. "What is it Mandy?" Mickey says. "Ian is gay too." She says winking at Mickey. Mickey's face turns red at the comment and he just gets up to help Laura cook dinner and set the table as he usually does.


	5. Football

Over the next few weeks Mickey and Ian hung out alone a lot more. Mickey had started to develop feelings, thinking Ian would not return them. He did, Ian liked Mickey too. Mickey had decided that today was the day that he was going to come out to Ian. "Ian, I have something to tell you." "What's up Mick?" Ian asked getting concerned. He was worried Mickey would say that he had gotten a girlfriend. He just did not expect what came next. "Ian, I'm gay." Ian smiled and put his arm around Mickey. "Me too Mick, me too." Mickey smiled and laughed before grabbing one of the many joints he had brought. "Those things are going to kill you. You know?" Ian asked swatting the smoke away from his face. "Yea, well I don't have to worry about my exercise like you so I think I will be fine, considering I don't play sports." Mickey laughed softly. "Speaking of, will you come to my game this weekend? I know you don't ever like going but can you this time. For me, please." Ian looked at Mickey and practically begged him with his eyes. "Maybe, I'll think about it." Mickey said knowing that he was not going to go. Ian seemed to know too as he frowned a bit.

The time came and Ian had his game. Mickey had thought a lot about it and decided to go. He got ready in black jeans and a white shirt and saw Mandy come out of her room in leggings and a crop top with face paint of the school colors on her cheeks. "Hold up Mick." Mandy grabbed Mickey's face and put a number 28 on one cheek and blue and black stripes on the other. "What number did you put Mands?" "I put 28, Ian's number." Mickey blushed a bit as they walked out into the living room. They saw Iggy at the table and Mickey walked over and paid him for two joints. "Better get your own, these are mine." He said walking past Mandy with a smirk. She grabbed two from Iggy and they left to go to the school.

Ian was getting ready and doing warmups in his uniform when he saw Mickey and Mandy walk into the stands. He immediately smiled and got his head more into the game, he was going to try harder this time to impress Mickey. In the stands Mickey was getting bored but immediately spotted Ian and got a little excited. They went to line up for the play, Mickey didn't know what was happening, but he saw Ian score about a minute later. He jumped up and started cheering with the rest of the school. On the field Ian looked at Mickey and pointed at him. Mickey rolled his eyes and sat back down for the next play.

It was about 10:30 when the game stopped in result of South Side High winning. Mickey was just happy that he would be able to see Ian soon. He stood at the bottom of the bleachers and waited. Ian had just gotten dressed after showering when someone came up to him, one of his teammates. "Your friend is waiting outside at the bleachers for you." He spoke. He had barely finished before Ian was sprinting out the door to see Mickey.


	6. Thank You For Coming

Ian ran to Mickey and threw his arms around his neck. Mickey who was very surprised still out his arms around Ian's waist to hug him back. "Thank you for coming Mick, it means a lot." "I'm sure it does Gallagher. What do you want to do?" Ian thought for a minute. "I have an idea." Ian grabbed Mickey's hand and interlaced their fingers. Both boys blushing at the action but pretending it didn't affect them. Ian led Mickey to a flat gravel spot by the river. "I hid some stuff here a while back." Ian said smiling. "What kind of stuff we talking?" Mickey said raising his eyebrows. Ian let go of his hand and grabbed a lighter from his pocket and a box of fireworks from behind a dumpster. "The explosive kind." Ian said shaking the box. Ian set up the fireworks in a way that would make them go off one at a time. He lit the starting point and ran to sit by Mickey. He grabbed Mickey's hand as the first one went off. Mickey put his head on Ian's shoulder and watched the fireworks go off. Him and Ian looked at each other. Ian looked at Mickey's lips as Mickey leaned in closer. Soon the gap between them was filled and they were kissing. Not fast, but slow and loving. Mickey pulled away first and stood up. "I have to go." He said before running off leaving Ian at the river alone.

Mickey ran as fast as he could to get home. He closed the front door slowly but saw his dad sitting on the couch waiting for him. "I told you to be home by midnight, its 1:30am." Mickey looked at his dad and teared up. "I know dad, I was with Ian but then I did something dumb, so I ran back here." Terry looked at his son and opened his arms for a hug. "What happened bud?" Mickey and Terry sat on the couch before Mickey started talking. "I kissed him, and he kissed me back. I know I'm not good for him, so I pulled away and ran here." Mickey said in scattered breaths. He wasn't crying, just tearing up. "Make it right with him, but later. You need some sleep." Terry got up and went to his room. Mickey walked to the bathroom washed his face and changed and went to bed.

Ian ran home and went upstairs. He slowly closed the door and flopped on his bed and started to cry. He liked Mickey, and Mickey was the one to kiss him first. Carl looked up from his bed and saw Ian crying. Carl stood up and went to Ian's bed and hugged him. Ian hugged him back. "What's wrong Ian?" Ian looked at Carl and gave him a weak smile. "The guy I like kissed me, but after he did, he ran away." Carl looked at Ian and laughed before saying, "Well that guy is an idiot." Ian laughed and pushed Carl towards his own bed before laying down to go to sleep.

Mickey woke up at noon to the sound of his phone ringing. He picked it up and saw it was Ian. He answered it hesitantly. "Hey Mick, can you come over? We need to talk about what happened." Ian said from the other line. "Yea I will be over at two." Mickey said before hanging up, not letting Ian say anything else, and got ready.


	7. I Like You

Ian waited an hour after he called Mickey to get ready. Well, not really get ready so much as put shorts on and brush his teeth. He went downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast and sat at the couch watching Wow Wow Wubbzy with Liam. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 1:30, so he got up and went to his room and started pacing. Mickey ran up the Gallagher house steps and knocked on the door almost exactly at 2:00. Carl opened the door and said, "Lip isn't home, but Ian is upstairs." "Thanks man." Mickey said walking into the house. He walked up the stairs and went to Ian's room and knocked on the door. Ian opened the door and let Mickey walk in before closing it. "We need to talk about last night Mick." Ian started. "I know Ian. I'm sorry for kissing you. I should not have done that."

Ian looked at him a little bit of anger on his face. "That's the problem Mickey. I wanted you to kiss me. I like you for fucks sake." Mickey looked at Ian in shock. "I like you too Ian, but I'm not good for you. You should know that by now. I'm a bad influence. Plus, we are such opposites. You're a jock, I'm a stoner. You are popular, I'm not. The list goes on." Ian looks at him sadly. "Look, I know you are one of those people who think that nobody wants them, but news flash. I fucking want you." Ian said before moving closer to Mickey. Mickey didn't move back. "I know we believe different things, but please let me try to make you believe in soulmates. Please." Ian pleaded with Mickey. Mickey looked at Ian softly and said, "Ok. You can try." Ian smiled and brought his lips to Mickeys slowly kissing him in the middle of his bedroom.

Ian and Mickey walked down the stairs to dinner laughing. "Hey Mickey." Monica said sweetly. Mickey had met Ian's mom they had just never had a conversation. Mickey and Frank however had. Ian's dad and he bought from the same person so they have seen each other a few times. "Hi Mrs. Gallagher." Mickey said back sitting down next to Ian at the table. "Please call me Monica. How are you?" Ian looked at Mickey and smiled and Mickey answered, "I'm doing pretty good right now." Smiling back at Ian. Halfway through dinner Ian said, "I need you all to know something. One, I am gay, duh. Two, Mickey and I are together." They all smiled at the two boys before congratulating them and going back to dinner. "You think they like me?" Mickey whispered to Ian. "Yea Mick, I think they do."


	8. Stupid Boys Need to Back Off

Mickey and Ian had been dating almost a month, and since Ian was popular everybody knew. Mickey didn't necessarily like that, but he put up with it. The only real downsides were people either yelling slurs at them or flirting with them. Mickey would slurs any day, but Ian would rather be flirted with. English was one of the only classes they didn't have together, mostly because in the beginning of the year they changed most of their classes to correspond. Mickey was sitting in his normal seat in the back of the class when a substitute walked in. Mickey relaxed a bit when he could see it was a sub that would let them just hang out. Mickey sat on his phone going through Instagram when the boy in front of him turned around. "Hey, my name is Alec. You are Mickey, right?" Mickey looked up from his phone annoyed. "Yea, hi, what do you want?" Alec looked at him and said, "Can I get Ian's number, he's cute." Mickey got visibly angry and almost yelled, "Yea he is cute, but he is also taken. By me, so no you cannot have his number." Alec got scared and turned back around in his chair afraid to upset the Milkovich more.

The bell rung and Mickey went to Ian's class door and waited for him. Ian walked out and saw Mickey, so he put his arm around him, and they started walking to their gym class. "How was class? I saw you had a sub." Ian said casually while waving to one of his friends. "My class sucked, some guy, Alec, thought it was funny to ask me for your number. He said you were cute and that's why he wanted it." Mickey was still annoyed, and Ian could tell he needed a break, so he changed the direction they were going, and guided them outside.

Ian led them to their spot under the bleachers and sat down. Mickey sat down in front of him and leaned back on him. Ian put his hand in Mickeys hair and started to massage his scalp. "Stupid boys, they need to back off you. You are mine; I don't want to share." Mickey said relaxing more into Ian. "All yours Mick. Wouldn't want anyone else." Mickey smiled at Ian's words and pulled a lighter from his sock and a joint from his pocket. "You need to quit that stuff man; it's going to kill you." Ian said blowing the smoke away from his face. "That's kind of the point." Mickey said laughing. Ian laughed and playfully hit Mickey's arm.

Ian had practice today and like every practice Mickey sat in the bleachers watching. He watched Ian work out and run plays. Today was different, he saw the boy from his English class walk up to Ian. Ian was laughing at something the boy said and when Alec extended his phone Mickey saw Ian put his number in the phone. Mickey immediately got upset and left the bleachers, not listening to his boyfriend calling after him wondering where he is going.


	9. Trouble in Paradise

Ian didn't know what he did wrong when Mickey wasn't answering his calls and texts. Mickey didn't care that Ian gave someone his number. Right? Ian got a text and smiled when he thought it was Mickey but frowned when he saw it was someone else. "Hi, it's Alec. You gave me your number after school." He read the message out loud and realized what he did. Mickey always watched practice and after English was complaining about boys wanting to get with Ian. Ian left the boy on read and put his shoes on. He ran to the Milkovich house. When he got there, he expected Mandy or Terry to open the door, but it was Iggy.

"Hey man what's up come in." Iggy said opening the door wider. Ian stepped into the house and looked around for Mickey. "Mickey ain't home." Ian frowned at that. "Well do you know when he's going to be back?" Iggy chuckled and said, "What's wrong, trouble in paradise?" Ian looked at him and said, "Maybe, now can you answer the question." "I don't know when he will be home. He texted me saying he was going to hang out with a new friend. Didn't give me a name either." Ian frowned even more hearing the older boy say this. He left the house and went home.

After seeing Ian do that Mickey walked around the school to clear his head but got distracted by a boy sitting and smoking. Mickey walked over to him, "Can I?" He asked pointing at the joint. "Yea man, here you go. I'm Corbin by the way." "Mickey. Mind if I just hang with you for a minute?" Mickey looked up at the boy who nodded to Mickey saying he could hang out. Corbin had long black hair that was in a bun and wore ripped jeans and band t-shirts with the sleeves cut off. "Want to hang out later? Also don't worry I'm not hitting on you, I'm taken." Mickey smiled at him and handed the joint back before saying, "Sure, I'm also taken so you also don't have to worry about that.

Ian texted Mickey again and Mickey was starting to get annoyed. Him and Corbin were sitting on the L smoking and talking. The compartment was surprisingly empty, so they did what they wanted. Mickey took out his phone right as Ian called him for about the 5th time that day. "Yes?" he asked answering shushing Corbin with his finger. "Finally, I've been trying to reach you for hours. Where are you?" Ian said on the other end. "I'm with a friend so can you kindly fuck off. Go hang out with Alec or something." Mickey said. Corbin put his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing to hard. "I don't understand why you are so upset." Mickey scrunched his face up. "Call me when you figure it out." Mickey hung up and Corbin immediately started laughing knowing the whole story at this point. "He needs to figure this shit out man." Corbin said in-between laughs. "Tell me about it." Mickey said taking a drag and rolling his eyes.


	10. Please Talk To Me

Ian had had enough of Mickey ignoring him. It had only been a day, but it still upset him. He walked into school and saw Mickey at his locker with another guy laughing. Ian walked over to him and put his arm around his waist. "Hey baby." Mickey rolled his eyes and pushed Ian away a bit. "Please talk to me." Mickey ignored him and started talking to Corbin. "We hanging again after school?" Corbin looked at him and said, "Yea as long as you are good with my partner coming." Mickey smiled and said, "Well if they are as good as you hype them up to be then yes." Ian stood there longer and said, "Mickey please say something to me." Mickey rolled his eyes and said, "See you in class." Ian watched with a frown as Mickey walk toward their class not even looking back at him.

Ian walked up to Mickey and Corbin at lunch "I know what I did." Ian said quietly. "I'll see you later Corbin." Mickey said as Corbin started to turn away. "Later man, good luck." Mickey rolled his eyes again and turned to his boyfriend. "Well?" Mickey said to Ian. "I messed up, yesterday you were jealous of guys asking for my stuff. Then I gave a guy my number right in front of you. I'm sorry." Ian looked at Mickey a little sad and Mickey smiled at him. "Thank you for realizing. I forgive you."

Mickey put his arms around Ian's neck and went on his tiptoes and kissed him gently. Ian kissed him back and moved to where Mickey's back was on the wall. Ian grabbed the back of Mickey's thighs and picked him up. Mickey giggled when he got to Ian's height. "You taste like cigarettes." Ian said taking a piece of gum out of his pocket still holding Mickey up. Mickey hit Ian's chest gently and took the gum. Ian pressed his forehead against Mickey's. "I know it was only a day, but I missed you." Ian said kissing Mickey's nose. Mickey blushed and hid his face in the crook of Ian's neck. "It was hard ignoring you, I missed you too." Mickey said kissing Ian's neck softly.

Mickey was back at the bleachers during Ian's practice. This time he went to the front row instead of all the way up. Alec walked up to Mickey and sat next to him. "He gave me his number. Did you know that?" Mickey rolled his eyes. "He gave you his number, but I'm pretty sure I'm the one who he was kissing and had pushed up on a wall." Alec's eyes widened at those words and scooted over get further away from Mickey as he was scared to get hit. Ian ran up to the bleachers on their water break and leaned on the fence. Mickey stood up and gave him a kiss. "Ew, you are sweaty." Mickey said putting his hand in Ian's hair. "Oh well, not stopping you from giving me affection is it." Ian said laughing. Mickey laughed on put Ian's helmet back on his head and said, "You are coming with me to hang out with Corbin and his partner today. Now go practice, I'm not done staring yet." "Sounds fun I'm in." Ian said and laughed as he ran back toward the field.


	11. First Date

After practice Ian and Mickey walked hand in hand over to the back of the school. Mickey saw Corbin and let go of Ian's hand to take his joint without asking. "What the hell man. That was unnecessary, I brought you your own joint." Corbin playfully glared at Mickey before smiling and looking at Ian. "Hi Corbin, I'm Ian." Ian stretched his arm out to shake Corbin's hand. Corbin took Ian's hand and looked at Mickey. "Nice to meet you Ian. You guys fix your shit fast." Mickey smiled and nodded. "Where's Gale?" Mickey asks Corbin. "They are running a bit late, but they will be here in like 5 to 10 minutes." Ian and Mickey nodded, and Ian leaned against the side of the building. After about 10 minutes someone with short dyed red air, lip piercing, wearing a crop top and tight-fitting pants walked around the corner.

"Where are we going today? Also, who are they?" The person asked. "This is Mickey and Ian. Mickey, Ian, this is Gale." Mickey stretched his hand out to meet with Gale's. Gale was about the same height as Mickey, only an inch shorter, same as Corbin. Gale shook both Ian and Mickey's hands and turned to give Corbin a kiss on the cheek. "I mean I was thinking about just joy riding the L today but why don't we ditch them and go on a date." Mickey kicked Corbin's shin lightly. "Fine, Ian lets go out on a date. This ass decided to ditch right in front of us." Ian and Gale both laughed and accepted their boyfriends' offers. Mickey grabbed Ian's hand and they walked away and off school property.

Ian guided Mickey to a restaurant close to both of their houses. "Can we afford this place Ian? I heard it's kind of expensive." Mickey looked at Ian wondering if they were going to pay or dine and dash. "I was thinking we could dine and dash." Ian said laughing. "What a rebel." Mickey said playfully pushing Ian's arm. Ian laughed as they walked in. "Table for two please." Ian said to the waitress. "Right this way boys." The woman said leading them toward a table. They got to the table and Ian and Mickey sat down on opposite sides of the table. "What do you want to get?" Ian asked. "I don't know. I was thinking burgers." Mickey laughed a little knowing it was a semi-fancy restaurant. "Ok, sounds good to me." the waitress came back to take their orders. Knowing Mickey doesn't like talking to strangers Ian ordered for them. "Two burgers and two cokes please." "Alright that will be right out." Mickey smiled at Ian and starred. "What are you looking at?" Ian asked. "Nothing, you just look cute." Ian blushed and looked away. A few minutes later the waitress came back with their food.

After finishing their meals, Ian and Mickey talked for a while. "Ok you go outside and I will ask them where the bathroom is." Ian said. "How do you know how to do this goody-to-shoes?" Mickey asks. "I grew up with Frank, he knows how to get free food." Mickey smiled and got up. Before he got out of the building, he got stopped by someone who seemed to be the manager. "Where are you going sir?" She asked him. "I was going out to smoke, unless you want me to do that in here." He replied. "No, have you paid yet?" As she asked another question Mickey got more annoyed. "My boyfriend is still at our table I'm going to be right back." He lied straight through his teeth. He exited the building before she could say anything else.

Ian got up from the table and walked up to the nearest employee. "Excuse me, where is the bathroom?" The man looked at him and pointed at the other side of the restaurant. Ian walked over to the bathroom and then turned around and walked to the door. A woman stopped him and asked him, "Have you paid yet? If you haven't, I can't let you leave without calling the police." Ian looked at her and smiled sweetly before lying straight to her face. "I'm going to grab my wallet; my girlfriend is waiting at our table." "Where is your table?" She asked. "It is right behind that wall." He spoke. She walked to check the table and Ian sprinted out of the restaurant. Ian ran up to Mickey and told him to hurry. The two boys ran to an alley a few blocks away and stopped to catch their breathe.

After they caught their breathe, they heard people coming down the alley. Mickey glanced over and saw it was a cop. Mickey reached his lips up to Ian's and kissed him passionately.


	12. It's Going To Be Ok

As Mickey's lips collided with Ian's the cop decided to come closer. Ian grabbed the back of Mickey's thighs and picked him up. Mickey reached his hand into Ian's hair and tugged lightly at it. Ian swiped his tongue along Mickey's bottom lip and Mickey opened his mouth allowing Ian's tongue to enter his mouth. The officer decided at that moment to interrupt. "Excuse me, I need to ask you both some questions if that's ok." Ian pulled back from Mickey and gently put him down. "Yes sir. What are the questions about?" Ian asked. "A block away there was a robbery about 15 minutes ago. I was circling the perimeter and saw you both here." Mickey looked scared and grabbed Ian's hand to calm himself down. The officer took that the wrong way and said, "Do you know anything about this?" Mickey looked away from the officer's eyes still scared. "No sir, we just got here. We are on our way home from being with our friends." Mickey knew it was wrong to lie to the officer, but if he didn't him and Ian might be arrested. "Can you please look at me and stop touching him when you answer my questions." Ian tightened his grip on Mickey's hand and said, "Officer I don't mean to be rude, but you are making him nervous and him holding onto some part of me is going to calm him down. We do not know anything about this and were heading home and decided to stop and have a bit of fun."

The officer looked at them both and said, "Do you have anyone you can call so I can make sure this is all true?" Ian again was the one to answer. "No, but I can call the chief of police. Him and my family are very close and would not take it well for you to be questioning us without a lawyer present." The officer looked at them awestruck and turned to walk away. Mickey let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in and turned to hug Ian. "Thank you for doing the talking, cops have always scared me." Ian held Mickey and said, "Of course Mick. Let's go to your place ok?" Mickey nodded and slowly left Ian's embrace. "Warning my family loves you and might bombard us with questions." Ian laughed. "That's alright Mick, I'm just glad they like me." Ian grabbed Mickey's hand and they started walking to Mickey's house.


	13. Milkovich Detectives

They waked into Mickey's house hand in hand, smiling and laughing. "I'm home." Mickey yelled out. "Hey Mick. Hey Ian." Mandy said walking over to them and kissing Ian on the cheek. "Mandy leave your brothers boyfriend alone." Terry said getting off the couch. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Milkovich." Ian said extending his hand to Terry. "Please call me Terry, it's good to meet you too." Terry said shaking Ian's hand. Laura came out of the kitchen and walked over to Mickey. "Hi mom." Mickey said hugging her. "This is Ian, my boyfriend." Mickey said to his mom and Iggy. "I'm glad to meet you Ian. I've heard lots about you." Laura says hugging Ian. "Have you now." Ian said returning the hug and looking at Mickey. Mickey looked down and fiddled with his fingers in embarrassment. "I'm joking Mick." Ian said when Laura pulled away. He put his arm around Mickey and kissed the top of his head. Mickey turned into Ian to hide his face. They all knew he was getting embarrassed, but his family didn't care.

"Sit, please. I'd like to ask you both some questions." Terry said sitting on the couch. Ian and Mickey sat down, and Ian turned to look at Terry. "First question, just a usual one, what are your intentions with my son?" Ian smiled and replied with, "I made him a bet that I could get him to believe in soulmates. That is what I plan to do. Make him happy and make him believe that soulmates are real." Laura and Mandy looked at each other and smiled wide. "Next question. Are you and my son sexually active?" Ian's face flushed red at the question. "No sir we are not." Terry looked at the two, Ian's face was flushed with red and Mickey was completely hiding his in his hands. "Mickey." Terry said and Mickey looked up at him. "Answer the question please. Are you or are you not sexually active." Mickey blushed. "We are." Mickey said quietly. "Not super though we've only done it twice." Mickey said quickly. "Thank you for being honest. Did you use protection?" Terry asked. "Yes, we did." Ian answered. "Then I have no issue with it." terry said. "Dinner guys." Laura called from the kitchen.

When Ian and Mickey finished eating mickey grabbed Ian's plate. "You don't have to do that, I'll do it." Ian said standing up. "Sit down and let me do your damn dishes." Mickey said smiling. Ian sat back down and laughed a bit. Mickey finished with Ian's plate and went back to the table. "May we be excused please?" Mickey said looking at his mom. "Yes. You can close your door but don't lock it alright." "Ok, thank you for dinner Laura." Ian said following Mickey to his room. Mickey closed the door and fell back onto his bed. Ian went to the bed and straddled Mickey. "What are you doing Ian?" Mickey questioned as Ian's face inched closer to his. "Kissing my boyfriend. Is there a problem with that?" Ian said touching his forehead to Mickey's. "No, but what if someone walks in." Almost immediately after he said that the door opened, and Iggy walked in. "Holy shit. I did not want to see that." He yelled. Laura and Terry went over and saw how they were sitting. "Iggy, honey, you are overreacting." Laura said pulling him away and closing the door. Ian started laughing but when he looked at Mickey and felt him breathing heavy, he got off. "I'm sorry baby." He said pulling Mickey onto his chest. "It's ok. Just made me nervous." Mickey said cuddling into Ian more. Before they knew it, they had fallen asleep.


	14. I Love You

there is badly written smut

At around 7, Laura came in and woke Mickey up. "Hey, we are going out till 5 you guys have the house to yourselves." She whispered in order not to wake Ian. "Ok. See you later mom. Love you." Mickey answered closing his eyes again. "Love you too." Laura said leaving the room and closing the door. It wasn't until an hour or two later that Ian woke up, Mickey was still sleeping. "Mick. Can you get up please, I have to pee." "No." Mickey groaned out and gripped onto him harder. "Fine it'll be your fault when I get a UTI then." Ian said kissing Mickeys head. "Fine." Mickey said rolling off Ian.

Ian went to the bathroom and when he came back, he straddled Mickey's back. "Where is your family?" Ian questions. "They are going to be gone till 5." Mickey said sleepily. Ian smirked and ran his hands up Mickey's sides. Mickey let out a moan. "Wait hold on." Mickey said. Ian immediately stopped and let Mickey get out from under him and sit up. "I need to tell you something." Ian started to get worried so he shifted so he could sit more comfortably. "Ok, what is it?" Ian asked a little scared. "I just want you to know something, and you don't have to say it back right away but, I love you Ian." Ian smiled and threw his arms around Mickey. "I love you too Mickey." Mickey hugged him back and smiled. "You aren't just saying it because I said it right?" Mickey questioned. "No baby I said it because I love you." Ian says cupping Mickey's face in his hands.

Mickey leans forward and kisses Ian. Ian kisses him back and moves them so that Mickey is underneath him. Mickey grabs the hem of Ian's shirt and pulls on it. Ian breaks the kiss to take his shirt off along with Mickey's. They kissed slow and with love. Ian pulled back and started kissing down Mickey's neck. Ian reached for Mickey's pants. "Can I?" He asked and Mickey nods. Ian took Mickey's and his own pants off and went back up to his lips. Ian grinded down on Mickey's crotch with his own. Mickey let a moan out. "Please." Mickey begged. Ian took both his and Mickey's underwear off. Mickey handed Ian the lube and Ian slicked up his fingers. "Ready?" Ian asked. "Yea, yea." Mickey responded. Ian put a finger into Mickey. "More please." Mickey pleaded. Ian put 2 more fingers into Mickey. Mickey hissed out in pain causing Ian to stop for a moment. "Go ahead I'm good." Mickey said. Ian started pumping his fingers in and out of Mickey. Mickey started to move his hips in rhythm to Ian's fingers. Ian pulled his fingers out and Mickey whined at the loss. Ian got a condom from the bedside table and slipped it on his dick. He lined himself up with Mickey's hole and kissed Mickey as he pushed in. Ian bottomed out and waited for Mickey to give the ok for him to move. Mickey nodded and Ian started thrusting. Ian was thrusting into Mickey and the room was filled with the moans and grunts. "Fuck. Ian. Faster." Mickey said. Ian obliged to his request and started going faster. "Fuck fuck fuck. I'm going to cum." Mickey moaned out. "Me too Mick. Cum for me baby." Ian said jerking Mickey off and reaching his high. Mickey came into Ian's hand and moaned loudly causing Ian to cum in the condom. Ian slowly pulled out and took the condom off, tied it off, and threw it away. They got under the covers and cuddled.

Hours later Mickey's family came back. Terry walked into Mickey's room and saw the two cuddled up. He was proud of his son; he was able to find the love of his life faster than most people. He did get uncomfortable when he saw his son was naked though.


	15. You Could Have Told Me

The next morning came around and the Milkovich family, and Ian, were woken up by someone banging on the door. Everyone jumped up and walked toward the door. Mickey and Ian threw boxers on and walked out of Mickey's room. Terry opened the door and saw Lip and Fiona standing at the door. "Is Ian here? I just need to make sure he didn't run away." Fiona started. "Again." Lip said finishing her sentence. "I'm here Fi, it's fine." Ian said standing behind Mickey and yawning. Laura invited them in, and they walked into the house. Lip threw a bag of pill bottles at Ian's head. "Go take these, you didn't take them yesterday and we aren't taking any chances." Lip said when Ian caught the bag.

Ian rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen to get a water bottle. Mickey followed and while Ian was taking the pills out of the bottles Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian's waist. "What are those?" Mickey whispered against Ian's back. "They are my medication." Ian said without any other detail. "What for?" Mickey persisted. Ian grabbed the water bottle, threw the pills in his mouth, swallowed them, and put the lids back on the bottles. "Stuff. It isn't important." Ian said turning around to face Mickey. Mickey smiled against Ian's chest and grabbed one of the bottles from behind Ian. "Lithium? What is that?" Ian grabbed the bottle back and put all the pills in the bag and threw them back at Lip. "Like I said before, not important." Ian said walking out of Mickey's arms and going to Mickey's room to get dressed. Mickey pulled out his phone and looked up 'Lithium'. "Lithium a mood stabilizer that is a used to treat or control the manic episodes of bipolar disorder (manic depression)." He read and walked into his room. He saw Ian sitting on his bed looking at his hands.

"You could have told me. You know that right?" Mickey asked and grabbed Ian's hand. "I was scared, I didn't want you to think less of me and think you had to take care of me." Ian responds holding tighter onto Mickey's hand. "I don't think less of you. I know you can take care of yourself; I won't help unless you ask me to." Mickey reassured. "Thank you, Mick. I love you." Ian stated. "I love you too." Mickey replied kissing Ian's cheek. "You going home?" Mickey questions. "Yea. I'm going to take you on another date. This time I will actually pay too." Ian responds bumping his shoulder with Mickey's. "Deal. I will see you then Gallagher." Mickey says as Ian stands up. "See you then Milkovich." Ian says leaving Mickey's room and following his family out of the house. Mickey didn't know how but he just discovered how soar he was. He stood up and went to the kitchen to grad Advil. "Fun night?" Mandy asked. Mickey blushed and Terry and Laura almost immediately knew what she was talking about. "Yes, it was." Mickey said taking the Advil and walking back to his room to avoid any questions his parents had. He grabbed a book and lost himself in it, like he always does when he is bored. He ended up finishing the book and saw he had a snap from Ian. It was a picture of Ian making a silly face saying, 'miss you'. Mickey made a silly face and put 'miss you too' before sending it and going to dinner.


	16. Since Mickey Won't Slap You I Will

It has been a few days since Ian has talked to Mickey at all. After the snap he sent when he got home, he didn't do anything to contact Mickey. Mickey was starting to get scared. Scared that Ian was ghosting him and only wanted to get close to him for sex. It wouldn't be the first time that happened to him. Little did Mickey know Ian was a few blocks away lying-in bed thinking of him. He wanted to call or text Mickey he just couldn't move. He was frozen in his bed. "You getting up today?" Fiona asked sitting on the edge of Ian's bed. 'I want to' Ian though. He couldn't get the words out. He knew he wanted to, but there was a part of him that didn't want to respond. "Ok, ok. I will leave you alone now." Fiona said rubbing his back and getting up. She sent one last look at him before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

It's now been about a week since Ian dropped contact with Mickey. He was starting to feel better and could finally get up and out of bed. He grabbed his phone for the first time in a week and saw texts from Mickey.

-Sunday-

09:48AM-Mick: hey baby  
10:05AM-Mick: hello?  
10:30 AM-Mick: you ok?  
12:00 PM-Mick: fine don't answer see if I care.

-Monday-

07:15AM-Mick: why aren't you at school?  
09:30AM-Mick: still ignoring me huh? ok.

-Wednesday-

07:30-Mick: thanks for telling me you aren't dead. oh, wait you didn't lip did.  
07:32-Mick: im not texting again you can talk to me when you are done ignoring my ass.

Ian stared at the texts and started to tear up. It was now Saturday, and Mickey didn't lie about not texting again. Ian felt horrible so he quickly got out of bed, getting dizzy in the process, and got dressed. Ian ran downstairs and put his shoes on ignoring his questioning family behind him. He ran as fast as he could to Mickey's house. He got there in about 6 minutes. 'thank god coach makes us run a mile when we fumble' Ian thought as he sat at the porch to catch his breath. He got up and knocked on the door. "Hello Ian." Laura said as she opened the door wider for him to come in. "Hi Laura. Is Mickey home?" He questioned looking around. "Yes, him and Corbin are in his room." Ian smiled at her and said, "Thank you." Before walking into Mickey's room.

Ian walked into Mickey's room and stood there as Mickey and Corbin stared. Corbin stood up and slapped him. "Since Mickey won't slap you I will. He was worried about you and he had to go up and ask your brother if you were alive. You made him think so many things that I will not be sharing because that's his business. You could have at least read the message. Even that would have been better than completely ghosting him for a week. You stupid boy." Corbin yelled at Ian and Ian looked at mickey for help, but Mickey was staring at his hands. "Can you please give me a moment with him Corbin?" Ian asked. Corbin turned to Mickey and Mickey nodded. Corbin glared at Ian and walked out of the room.

"What?" Mickey said quietly. "I'm so sorry Mick. I should have texted you. The truth is, I was in a depressive episode. I didn't talk or get out of bed that whole week. The only time I got up was to go to the bathroom. I am so sorry that I ghosted you. I love you so much." Mickey stared at Ian and hugged him. "It's ok Ian. To be honest I thought you got close to me to get sex out of it. I shouldn't have thought it, but it wouldn't have been the first time it happened to me." Ian looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" Ian asked. Mickey responded "Well,"


	17. Explanations

"Well, as you know, before you I didn't go out with guys. It was only girls. There was a girl who got close to me, she told me everything, and I told her everything. I didn't think anything of it, but she started getting touchy after a while. The things I had told her, she used them against me. She told me that if I didn't have sex with her that she would tell people." Mickey started talking while chewing on his cheek. Ian gently put his hand on Mickey's cheek and rubbed his thumb back and forth on his face. Mickey started to relax and started up again. "It didn't really matter because she had already told her sister. Her sister came up to me and apologized for her sister’s actions. I thought she was sincere, she wasn't. We became friends and I didn't tell her much. I convinced myself I had feelings for her. I told her and she reciprocated said feelings. After a month she made a move to go into sex. I thought it would be different, so I had sex with her. It became a regular thing for us to have sex whenever we saw each other. My mind convinced me I had fallen in love with her. I ended up finding out through Mandy that she had cheated on me. Even though now I know that I never truly liked her, it still makes me question every little thing that happens." Mickey finishes and tears start to fall from his face. "I am so sorry that happened to you Mickey. I can promise you that I will never do that. I love you so much, and I never want to hurt you like they did." Ian reassures wiping the tears from Mickey's face. "I love you too." Mickey says softly. 

After Mickey had settled down, he called Corbin back into his room. "Hey man do you mind going home a bit early I'm sorry." Mickey faltered. "Oh, yea it's no problem man. I will talk to you late. Call me if you need me to slap him again." Corbin bantered. Mickey let out a quiet laugh as Corbin Picked up his stuff and headed out of the house. 

"Hey Ian?" Mickey starts. "Yea Mick?" Ian replied. "Can you tell me more about your bipolar? Just so I can know more about it and habits you get when you are depressed or manic." Mickey cautioned. "Yea of course Mick." Ian started and pulled Mickey into him and laid down on Mickey's bed before continuing. "Well, when I'm in a depressive episode I tend to lose all my energy and apatite. I stay in bed and sleep most of the time. I don't really eat which is why I lose weight a lot of the time. I also lose my motivation for everything. I don't talk, and I don't go on my phone. I spend half my day crying, the other half trying not to scream at my siblings for being even remotely loud. I also get some suicidal thoughts, but I haven't acted on them for a year." Ian explained the depression stage and Mickey turned and put his chin on Ian's chest to look up at his face. Mickey tightened his grip on him and nodded for him to continue. "When in my manic episodes, I'm very energetic and I have almost zero need to sleep. I have a high sex drive, I talk way faster, I'm restless, reckless, and I set unrealistic goals for myself to reach. I get paranoid and irritable. I'm angry a lot and I have a short temper. I'm happy and excited about everything. That's really it." Ian finished. "Thank you for telling me. I love you Ian." Mickey stated. "I love you too Mick." Ian cooed and kissed Mickey's head.


	18. Go Suck A Cock

It had been weeks since Ian and Mickey talked about serious stuff and they were glad they did. Ian went through a manic episode shortly after, which mickey helped the best he could. They were currently sitting in Ian's room. Ian was laying on his bed and Mickey was playing Uno with Carl and Debbie. "This is no fair. You guys are for sure cheating." Mickey laughed as he drew 4 more cards. "No, we aren't you just suck at this game." Carl joked before he put another card down. "I don't know if it is skill so much as chance of card but ok." Mickey chuckled leaning his head back on Ian's mattress. Ian sat up and put his forehead on Mickey's. "Draw another 2 Mick." Debbie states quietly. "No way. I quit. You guys are too good." Mickey huffed and threw his cards down. Carl and Debbie laugh as they stand up and leave the room. "How are they so good at that game?" Mickey questions. "No clue they beat everyone." Ian responds kissing the back of Mickey's head. "Super unfair." Mickey sighs. "Want to go get ice-cream to make up for my siblings being better at Uno then you?" Ian asks. "Yes please." Mickey says standing up quickly.

They get to the nearest ice-cream shop and pick flavors. Ian got vanilla and Mickey got chocolate. "Thank you, Ian." Mickey says shoving a spoonful of his ice-cream in his mouth. "No problem Mick." Ian says and starts to eat his ice-cream. Once they finish their food Mickey grabs Ian's hand and lights a cigarette as they walk outside. They walk a few blocks and man in his late 40's walk past them. "Faggots." He says under his breath. "Excuse me?" Mickey asks grabbing the cig out of his mouth and letting go of Ian's hand. "I said 'faggots'." The man said walking closer. Ian grabs Mickey's arm to try to pull him away but Mickey shoves him off. "Why don't you go suck a cock and cry about how gay people exist you fucking shriveled up prune." Mickey snapped. "Well, I would but that would make me a fag. You need to go on out to church and cleanse yourselves." The man argued. "No thanks there is no such thing as God, and if there was, he has worse things to worry about then two dudes holding hands." Mickey yelled grabbing Ian's hand and pulling him away, but not before throwing his cigarette butt at the man. They walk a few more blocks to the Gallagher house.

"That was hot." Ian said bluntly. "Thank you, but I was just standing up for you. For us." Mickey responds. "Well, that's what was hot about it dummy." Ian giggled and kissed Mickey's cheek. "Hey, Corbin hasn't been giving you shit right? I told him everything was good." Mickey states walking up the stairs. "Not lately, but then again he hasn't talked to me much in the past few weeks." Ian responds. "Ok, just making sure. If he does, I will talk to him alright?" Mickey added. "Alright baby." Ian says following Mickey into his room.


	19. I Believe

Mickey had been thinking about him and Ian for the past month. Thinking about how far they had come along. He had also been trying to think of the right time to tell him something. It was their 6-month anniversary coming up and Mickey had something special planned. He was going to take Ian to the pier where they had their first kiss. He was going to have a picnic set up for dinner and then they would just sit under the stars. The day came and Ian showed up at Mickeys at the crack of dawn. "Good morning lover boy happy 6 months." Ian said smothering Mickey's face in kisses. "Good morning babe." Mickey groaned and pulled Ian in for a kiss. Ian laid down with Mickey for a few hours and fell asleep. Mickey finally got up and woke Ian up next. "I have some stuff planned for today." Mickey said groggily. "Yay, I'm excited to see what you have planned." Ian said very enthusiastically. Mickey laughed and got up from his bed to get dressed. Ian watched him get undressed and smiled. "The fuck you looking at?" Mickey joked. "Am I not allowed to stare at my boyfriend?" Ian laughed back. "Not unless you are going to kiss him." Mickey responded and stood in front of Ian putting his arms around his neck. Ian leaned down and connected his lips to Mickey's. Ian was first to pull away and smile at Mickey. "Let's get going." Mickey said when he saw it was noon.

Mickey led Ian to the pier and had him close his eyes. He grabbed the basket he had hid in a tree and put the blanket on the floor. "Ok you can open your eyes." Mickey informed him. Ian opened his eyes and saw what Mickey had done for him. He was speechless. All he could do was go up to Mickey and kiss him. "Thank you, babe I love it so much." Ian said when Mickey broke the kiss. "Of course." Mickey responded kissing Ian's nose. They sat there for hours and talked. Not about anything in particular, just talked. It was night and they were looking at the stars together when Mickey broke the comfortable silence between them. "Hey Ian?" "Yea Mick." "Do you remember when we first started dating, what your intentions were?" Mickey asked staring at Ian. "Yea, to make you believe in soulmates. Why?" Ian responds looking back at Mickey. "I've been thinking about it. A lot actually." "You have?" Ian asks in shock. "Yea, I have." Mickey started. "You accomplished your goal. I believe you Ian. There are such things as soulmates, and you are mine." Mickey finished. Ian looked at Mickey and smiled. "I told you I'd be able to make you believe. You are my soulmate too Mickey." Ian said rolling over and kissing Mickey. Ian had never thought that the pier would be their first kisses. Their first kiss ever, and their first kiss as soulmates.


End file.
